They meet, How else would they fall in love?
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica and Chandler...what else did you expect. I don't know how to explain it but the first chapter tells you everything you need to know to continue reading! :) Please just give it a try, oh and review. FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you have read any of my other stories you know this one is going to be MONDLER! Anyway in this fanfic Monica and Chandler don't know each other...yet (I like my stories better that way) This is how it is, Chandler has two kids a boy and a girl, Chase who is three years old and Zoe who is seven. His wife left him after Chase was born, said she meet someone else. Monica has no kids and just broke up with Richard from a two year long relationship (And I think we all know why, so i'm not going to explain it.) And so it begins... **

Monica was getting home from work and saw Rachel waiting for her in the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"Mon you will never guess who I saw today?" Rachel screeched getting up from her place on the chair, then paused waiting for Monica to guess.

She didn't reply for awhile because she wasn't sure if Rachel was going to continue or if she was actually suppose to guess "Who?" She said urging her to go on.

"Pete Becker!..." Rachel said. Monica rolled her eyes and finished walking threw the door; she put her purse on the table "He came to the shop today looking for a suit for this promotion party thing he is going to..." Rachel waved her hands in the air not really remembering what he said exactly. Monica grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down "Anyway he asked if you were seeing anybody." Rachel said.

"What did you say?" Monica asked leaning forward now starting to get interested in this conversation.

"Well I told him no..." Rachel said. Monica leaned back in her chair "But then he asked if you would be interested in going to this party with him. So I told him yeah."

"You what!" Monica almost yelled "Rach, I broke up with him, remember...he was a jerk." She said

"Yeah but come on, that was like years ago...he's changed." Rachel said. Monica didn't reply so she continued "Come on Mon...for me." She begged

"I don't know...why can't you go by yourself? You don't need me." She said hesitantly "I mean I _just_ got out of a relationship."

"That's what's so good about it, you can move on...and besides I can't go by myself, he mentioned your name first. Which means in order for me to go, you have to go."

"Rach, it's been a month!" Monica said cutting her off

"Exactly, it's been a month! Mon this is the perfect opportunity to move on and get over Richard."

Monica sighed, she knew Rachel was going to be stubborn about this. "Fine, fine...I'll go." Rachel smiled and jumped up from her place on the chair "But I wont like it." She said as a following

Rachel was still smiling when she moved over by Monica "Let's go we need to buy you the perfect dress and pick out the perfect shoes to go with the dress and..." Rachel kept on going on and on about this party and what she should wear but Monica stopped listening, all she could think about was what Pete did to her...

It was a couple weeks before her birthday when she broke up with him. He would always cancel their dinner plans and say that 'he had to work late tonight'. But Monica knew what he was actually doing, she went up to his office to surprise him with dinner one night because he couldn't leave, so she brought dinner to him. When she got there all she could see was this lady sitting on his lap making out with him. She stormed out of the room, Pete saw her go and followed her out, when he finally caught up with her he grabbed her elbow, she turned around and slapped him across the face. Then she hurried away. Haven't seen him sense.

"Monica?...Earth to Monica..." Rachel said

Monica snapped out of her thoughts "What?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" She asked

"No I'm sorry..." Monica said

"Well the party is tomorrow so we need to go shopping for a dress." Rachel said excited

Monica sighed.

"Don't whine." Rachel said and went to get her purse.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think :) And if you want me to continue or not...I hope you do because I have the next four chapters already done! :) The next chapter includes Chandler!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler was downstairs getting Chase his sippy cup when he heard Zoe calling for him.

"Daddy!" Zoe yelled from her bedroom.

Chandler went to go see what was wrong. Chase was following behind him while he was drinking his apple juice in his sippy cup. "What?" He asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Daddy, my favorite shoes broke." Zoe started crying

Chandler looked down at Chase. Chase looked back up at him while still drinking his juice. Chandler bent down and picked him up. He then started walking up the stairs. "What do you mean there broke? How did they brake?" He asked walking into Zoe's bedroom.

She was sitting on the bed with both of her pink shoes in her hand. Crying. "The buckle b-broke..."

Chandler sat down next to Zoe with Chase on his lap "Okay honey...don't cry we will go get you some new shoes, okay?" He said softly wipping away her tears on her cheek.

She nodded in agreement. Her crying subsided when she asked "Can we go now?" Zoe looked up at Chandler.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

Once Chandler got both Chase and Zoe ready, he left his apartment and walked down Main Street, with Chase in his arms while holding onto Zoe's small hand.

When they were walking Zoe suddenly stopped. "Can we go in there daddy?" She asked pointing at the store while looking at the shoes in the window.

Chandler stopped and looked at what she was pointing to "Sure." He said with a smile

Chandler opened the door for Zoe to go in first, then he walked in after her. Once she went in she immediately went over to the dresses "Zoe, we are here to shop for shoes not dresses." Chandler said.

Walking into Bloomingdale's Rachel immediately saw a co'worker and started talking leaving Monica to wander the store by herself.

Monica was walking around looking for the perfect dress to wear tomorrow; when a little girl came up by the rack she was looking on with a even more younger boy following close behind. When someone called her name she ran the other direction; having the little boy drop his sippy cup and follow her. Monica hesitated before she picked up the cup and followed them.

Chandler saw Chase run up to him so he scooped him up in his arms. "Hey where your juice go?" He asked in a soft voice

Monica followed the little boy "Excuse me, sorry..." Monica started Chandler turned around to see two beautiful blue eyes starring back at him. "Umm, I believe you dropped this." She said with a smile handing the cup to the little boy. Chase smiled and took it from her.

Chandler couldn't help but smile "Thanks." He said to Monica.

"Daddy, look at these pretty pink ones!" Zoe exclaimed looking down at the shoes she was trying on.

Chandler looking at Zoe and smiled "Yep, do you like those?" He asked. She nodded "Okay put them back in the box so we can buy them." He then turned back towards Monica "Chandler." He said extending his hand. "I know, funny name..."

Monica smiled, laughed and extended her hand, but right when she was about to say something. Rachel yelled "Monica!" Monica turned around, Rachel came up behind her "Mon did you find..." But she stopped when she noticed Chandler standing there."Hello." She smiled "Rachel, Rachel Green." She extended her hand towards him.

Chandler took her hand "Chandler, Chandler Bing." He said.

Rachel then looked at Monica "Mon we got to find you a dress for tomorrow. I saw this one that Pete will love on you..." She grabbed Monica's arm and pulled her away. Monica smiled back at Chandler who was still watching her.

Chandler couldn't help but watch her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen...well in real life.

"Daddy can you puts me down?" Chase said tapping Chandler on the shoulder.

Chandler looked at Chase in his arms "Yeah..." He sat him down. When he stood back up he looked back to find Monica. She wasn't there. Then he heard the bell on the door ring and saw Monica walking out.

He hurried up and grabbed the shoes Zoe liked but abandoned to look at dresses and went to go purchase them.

Once he got the his change back he turned around. He picked up Chase who must have followed him there and then rushed over to Zoe he grabbed her hand. "Okay, got your shoes, lets go." He rushed out the door.

"Daddy, your going too fast!" Zoe said trying to keep up.

Chandler stopped and looked for Monica. He looked all around him but didn't see her anywhere. People started crowding the sidewalk, because it was launch time, which made it even harder to find her.

"Daddy, can we go home?" Zoe asked.

Chandler looked down at Zoe, then back up again, there was no chance he was going to find her. So he looked back down at Zoe and nodded "Yeah Zo...we can go home." He said a little sad at the fact that he probably won't see Monica again.

So they headed back home.

**AN: Thanks for the review! Next chapter will be posted soon :) Find out if Chandler and Monica meet again or they both meet someone new.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Pete's party, Monica was not looking forward to it at all! She was thinking about just calling Pete and cancelling. She couldn't get Chandler off her mind, he seemed like the perfect guy, nice, great looking, and he had kids. Right when she saw them she knew they were well behaved. She couldn't help but wonder if there was a mom in the picture...

Monica was making herself a sandwich when Rachel walked threw the door. "Hey! So I was thinking that we leave around seven..." Rachel said putting her stuff on the counter and looking at her watch "...it's about five soo, we got about two hours before we meet Pete downstairs..."

"Wait why are we meeting him downstairs? We can't just meet him there?" Monica asked cutting her off.

"Mon relax. He is just being a gentleman and taking his date to..."

"Woh, woh, woh...Date!?" She said angrily.

"Well yeah." Rachel paused, Monica rolled her eyes and turned back to finish making her sandwich "What did you think it was? Two single heterosexual people going to a party together...kinda a date Mon." She said hanging up her coat and walking to her room to get ready.

"Ugh!" Monica said once Rachel was fully in her room.

Later that night when both Monica and Rachel were ready they went down to Central Perk. Monica was wearing her hair down and lightly curled at the end with a tight red dress that went just to her knee's, cut open in the back and tied, it was spaghetti straps, and showed a little bit of cleavage it also showed off her figure perfect. Just enough to make Pete jealous. Rachel was wearing a black strapless dress that went right above her knees, her hair was straighten.

Right when they walked threw the door's of Central Perk they saw Ross sitting on the orange couch. They went to go sit with him.

"Hey!" Ross looked up from his magazine and greeted Monica and Rachel when they sat down "What are you girls doing tonight?"

"Going to a party." Rachel said with a smile "Yep, were going out."

"Really? Whose party?" He asked

"Pete..."

"Pete? As in Pete Becker?" He asked, Rachel nodded. Ross then looked at Monica "And your okay with going?"

Monica looked away from Ross and at Rachel, she gave her a death stare "No!" She said annoyed

Ross chuckled "Then why are you going?" He asked.

Monica rolled her eyes "Okay Ross, let me paint you a little picture. I DON'T want to go, I just gave a death stare in Rachel's direction...why do you think i'm going?" She said

Ross shrugged his shoulders. Rachel was still smiling "I'm making her go." She said applying more lip stick.

Ross' eyes widened and he mouthed 'OH...'. Monica nodded slowly.

After an hour of waiting for Pete to show, Ross left because he too had a 'date'.

"Sooo..." Rachel started "Do you remember that one guy from Bloomingdale's?...What was his name?" Rachel tried to remember

"Chandler?" Monica asked

"Yes yes, Chandler. Strange name." Rachel said

Monica laughed, remembering what Chandler said to her that day "I know funny name..." She thought

"Cute ha Mon?" Rachel said smiling.

Monica shrugged "Yeah I guess." Of course she thought he was cute, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You guess?! Mon he is the perfect guy for you." She paused "Unless, you know he was looking for someone a little more blonder...then I wouldn't mind if you know..." Rachel stopped, Monica urged her to keep going. "Me...I-I would go out with him."

"Rach you are aware he has kids right?"

"What!" Rachel practically yelled in shock "What has the world come to."

Monica looked at her watch "Rachel it's been almost two hours, I don't think he's coming." She said

Rachel looked at her watch too.

"Are you sure he said he was going to meet us here?" Monica asked

Rachel thought it over "Well...y-yeah...I think?"

"Rachel you don't know?" She yelled. Monica got up "Lets go." She said motioning for Rachel to get up and follow her.

She got up "Where are we going?" She asked

"To the party. I didn't dress up like this just to look pretty." She said and started to walk towards the door. Rachel followed her out.

"Aren't we going to take a cab?" Rachel asked when she saw Monica walking down the sidewalk.

"There aren't any around here. We will start walking and if you see one on the way you'll moon it down. We can't afford to lose anymore time." Monica said still walking.

Chandler just put the kids to bed when his best friend Joey walked threw the door. "Hey man you ready?" He asked

Chandler looked at him weird "Ready for what?"

"To go out! There's this party going on down the street that I thought we would crash, pick up some girls...you know what I'm sayin?" Joey said excited

"Joe, I had two kids to take care of, okay? That train has ended." Chandler said sitting on the couch

Joey thought to himself "Did I...did I mention a train?" He said out loud.

Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway I think you can see it from the window" Joey said motioning for Chandler to come look out the window.

Chandler followed and looked out he couldn't see anything. Joey pointed in the direction it was "It's over there...do you see any hot girls?" He asked

Typical Joey, Chandler thought.

He heard someone talking, it sounded familiar but he couldn't put a face with it. Chandler looked down on the streets. His eyes widened.

Joey practically fell when Chandler touched him, or should I say almost pushed him over with excitement. "Stay here for a second, i'll be right back!" He said then ran out the door and outside.

Monica jumped when Chandler ran out the door and stood right in front of her panting.

It took her awhile to figure out who was in front of her, but when she realized she smiled "Chandler?"

He nodded. Once he caught his breath he asked "I'v been looking everywhere for you. Everywhere I go I see you..."

Well that's a little strange, Monica thought.

"And I just wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometime?" He asked

Monica couldn't help but notice how cute he looked right now.

Joey was watching the whole seen from the window smiling "Man she's hot." He said "Chandler really scored this time."

Every second that went by Chandler felt even more embarrassed, second guessing himself if he read all the signs right. If she liked him the same way he liked her.

Rachel, who was standing behind Monica, smiled she then nudged Monica.

Monica smiled "Yes that would be great." She said "Let me give you my number." She reached in her purse for her business card. She handed it to him "My number's on the back."

He smiled and took it from her, lightly touching her fingers sent chills down his spin "Do you want to come in for some coffee or something?" He asked

Right before Monica was about to respond Rachel said "She would love to." She said pushing Monica forward and into Chandler. "I'll see you later Monica..." She paused "Or not." She then winked at Monica as she walked away and headed for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Monica blushed, she then looked at Chandler "Sorry about her." She said

"Don't worry about it, my friend Joey is just the same." He said as he opened the building door for her.

"Thanks." She said as she walked in.

When they got up to his apartment Joey started bombarding them with a whole bunch of questions. "So how did you guys meet? When did you meet? Have you sleep with each other yet?" He asked all at once.

Chandler felt embarrassed by Joey's last question.

Sense he didn't respond right away Monica jumped in "We just meet yesturday." She said

Joey nodded "Nice, jumping to conclusions." He said with a smile.

"No! We are just going to have some coffee." Chandler then moved to push Joey out. "Why don't you go to that party you were talking about." Chandler suggested. He opened his door and pushed Joey out. "Okay I'll talk to you later." He said with a smile, then shut the door.

He then turned back towards Monica. "Coffee?" He asked

"Sure." She said and followed him into the kitchen.

As he was making coffee he started up a conversation with Monica so it wouldn't be to awkward. "So tell me about yourself."

Monica sat down at the counter on the bar stool "What do you want to know?" She asked

"What do you do?"

"I'm a chief at a restaurant downtown."

Once she said that he was shocked "Wow!"

"Wow as in good? Or wow as in bad?" She asked a little offended

"No no! Wow as in good, definitely good. That's impressive, what restaurant?" He asked

"Alessandro's." She said when Chandler handed her her coffee. "So what do you do?"

"Oh my job isn't interesting..."

"Come on, I told you what I did." She protested.

"Okay but don't laugh..." When he said that Monica crossed her heart then put two fingers up. Chandler laughed, "What was that?" He asked

"I crossed my heart...It's like promising." She said

"Oh, well I works as an IT procurement manager with the specialization Statistical analysis and data reconfiguration." He said, but when he saw the look on Monica's face he continued "I sell T-shirts down at Mark's Village."

Monica tried to hold in her laughter "That sounds boring, what made you want to do that?" She asked

"Well it pays good money, and I have a family to support." he said grabbing a picture off the table next to him and handing it to Monica to see. "That's Chase he's three, and Zoe who is seven." He said smiling "Anyway it is a very boring job. I would quit and get a new job but with this kind of economy I'm never going to find a job that pays as much as this one." he said

Monica was to busy looking at the picture to hear what he was saying "Their beautiful." She couldn't help but wonder where the mother was in the photo "Do you mind me asking..." She paused not sure how to ask.

But Chandler knew exactly what she was thinking "She left about three years ago. Said she didn't want this life anymore, she found someone else." They were basically strangers but for some reason Chandler felt that he knew Monica for years. And for that he could tell her anything.

She looked up from the picture and looked at him "Your a great father, I can tell." Monica said smiling.

"Thanks." Chandler said.

The rest of the night they both talked for hours about their life and how they got to where they are today.

Until Monica finally saw that it was almost one in the morning. "Oh my God..." She started getting up from her place on the couch next to Chandler "It's late I better go." As she neared the door she stopped and turned around.

Chandler walked her to the door "I'll give you a call sometime." He said with a smile.

Monica opened the front door. "OKay, I had fun, it was nice talking to you tonight." She took another step towards the door "Goodnight Chandler." She said walking out into the hall.

"Goodnight Monica." He said as he stepped closer to her. Neither of them said anything. Chandler really wanted to kiss her but didn't want to move too fast.

Monica stood there wanting to kiss him so bad but didn't want to scare him anyway. "Okay, I'll see you later." She said. She smiled and turned to leave. She walked away slowly, looking back she saw him starring at her watching her leave. Her grin grew bigger as she walked down stairs and out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week sense Monica and Chandler meet. Chandler still couldn't get her out of his head. Today Chandler stayed home from work because Zoe has the flu and can't go to school.

Phoebe came to pick up Chase to bring him to dare care. She was like a mother to them. Ever sense Kathy left, she would always go out of her way to help Chandler with the kids.

Chandler walked into Zoe's room "Honey, how are you feeling." He said in a soft voice. Sitting on her bed.

"My tummy hurts." She said weakly

"I know. I'm going to go pick up some things that will make it feel better. Aunt Phoebe's here, so if you need anything she is right outside your door, okay?"

She nodded in understandment.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." He said before he left.

Monica was on the couch reading a book when Rachel ran out of her room and to the bathroom.

Monica got up and walked to the bathroom door "Rach?" She said knocking on the door "Are you okay?" She asked.

A couple minutes later the door opened and Rachel came out "I don't know." She said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Monica sat down next to her on the couch "Rachel are you..."

Rachel slowly nodded

Monica gasped and shot up.

"Maybe!...I don't know, I might be!" She said fast after she saw Monica's expression.

"Well how do you feel? Is that the first time you got sick? Of course, you where at the party for a long time you probably had a lot to drink, therefore this could just be a hangover...a-a week long hangover..."

"Oh-my-God Monica please stop."

"Don't yell, it's not good for the baby." Monica said rubbing her tummie, she gasped "Oh my God! I think I just felt it kick." She said with a big grin on her face.

Rachel swatted away her hand "That was my stomach growling...I haven't ate sense dinner last night." She said getting up and heading for the kitchen to get some cereal to eat.

"Do you want me to go get you a pregnancy test down at the pharmacy to make sure?" She asked

Rachel nodded "That would be great thank you so much." Rachel said eating the cereal right out of the box.

Monica grabbed her coat and headed to the pharmacy.

Once Chandler got to the store he didn't really know what he should be looking for so he head for the first aisle and started to look there.

Monica walked in and went straight to the pregnancy aisle. She started looking, but wasn't sure which one was the best brand. So she grabbed one and started reading the back.

Chandler was too focused looking on the shelf that he didn't notice the lady standing there when he bumped into her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry..." He said

Monica felt someone bump into her, when he appaulized she said "No that's okay..."

Chandler looked up when he heard her voice "Monica?"

She finally looked him straight in the eye, she moved the hair out of her face "Chandler?"

"What are you doing..." They said both at the same time. But then stopped and laughed.

"You go first." Monica said smiling.

"Zoe's sick so I came to pick up some medicine." He explained

Monica took her eyes off him breifly "In the pregnancy aisle?" She looked at him confused.

Chandler laughed at himself "I really don't know what I'm suppose to be looking for." He said

Monica smiled in understandment "Well here you need to go to the medicine aisle." She said and walked him over there. She grabbed the Kids Motrin off the shelf and handed it to him. She flipped the box over for him "And just follow the age group on the box to know how much you give her." She said "Usually after you give her this I nice warm bubble bath well clear up her sinesses." She said smiling

"Wow...you really know what your doing. Thanks so much." He said "So why are you here?" He asked scared to know the answer when seeing the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Oh, umm...my friend needed..." She paused waving the test round "Yeah." She laughed "Anyway I never got your call..." She started changing the awkward subject.

"Yeah, I kind of lost your card, Chase his sippy cup spilt, then Zoe cleaned everything up trying to help, and then it got thrown away...it's a long story. But then I went by your restaurant and they said that you weren't there, so I asked if they knew how to contact you and they said they couldn't give out that kind of information." he explained. "Sorry..."

"No, no it's fine, don't be sorry...I was just curious."She said

They talked a little while longer then they both purchased their items.

"Well I really have to get back to my daughter..." He said

"Yeah I understand, I have to get back to my friend." She said.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?" He asked shyly.

"I would love to." She said smiling "Tomorrow?"

"That would be great." He said "Around six'o'clock?"

"Sure."

"I'll come by your place to pick you up." He said

"Okay, here let me give you my address." Monica grabbed a piece of paper and jotted her address on it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's a date." He smiled taking the paper from her.

Monica nodded "Okay, bye." She said leaving

**AN: How was that? Sorry it's going so slow but the next chapter will be better...Tell me what you think please! And Happy New Year! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Monica got back to her apartment and gave Rachel the test to take. When she emerged from the bathroom Monica went straight to her side "So?"

"Five minutes." Rachel sighed. She just wanted to know, she didn't want to wait and wonder if she may or may not be pregnant.

"Do you know who the father is?" Monica asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry..." Rachel started and put her head in her hands

"Sorry? Why-why are you sorry?" Monica asked worriedly

Rachel looked up and sighed heavily

"Rach just tell me."

"I...I think it may be Pete." Rachel said ashamed.

Monica was shocked, she couldn't believe it. "What!?"

"I'm so sorry, we had **a lot** to drink and before I knew it we were in his apartment and then..."

"Oh my God!" Monica interrupted "I can't believe you slept with my ex. Why? Why?..." Monica said and started pacing around the living room.

Ross walked up to Monica and Rachel's apartment. He heard yelling so he ran in. "What are you guys yelling for!" He shouted. But Monica and Rachel ignored him and just kept yelling at each other.

"I can't believe you would do something that stupid Rachel!" Monica yelled

"Monica you don't even love him anymore why is it such a big deal!" Rachel yelled back

"Because you don't go sleeping with someone's..." Monica stopped when she heard the timer go off. She looked at it then back at Rachel. Rachel did the same. They both ran to the test.

Ross was still sitting at the kitchen table when the buzzer went off "What was that?" He asked confused

In the bathroom Rachel turned to Monica "I can't look at it!" She said. So Monica went to look for her. "What's it say?" She asked.

"Your **not** pregnant." She said.

"What?" Rachel went over to the test and looked at it herself "Ohh..." She said a little sad

Monica rubbed her back soothingly "I'm sorry...if it makes you feel any better no one has to no that you could of..."

"Thanks..." Rachel said interrupting her, smiling.

When Monica and Rachel came out of the bathroom Ross asked again "What was that?"

"The timer for my...fajitas." Monia said quickly.

Ross turned around to look at the oven "But the ovens not on." He said simply

"Can't I catch a break." Monica said annoyed sitting down next to him.

Once Chandler got home he did exactly what Monica mentioned that would make Zoe feel better. Once she was napping he took the paper out that had Monica's address on it and looked it over.

"Whats that?" Phoebe ask looking over his shoulder.

Chandler quickly folded it back up trying to hide it "No-nothing..."

"Sure..." Phoebe said walking away. "Who is she?" She asked turning back to him.

"Monica..." When he said her name it brought a smile to his face.

"Is she hot?" She asked

"I swear you hang out with Joey to much." He said getting up and walking away to check on Zoe.

When he came back it's like he never left "Are you going to see her again?" She asked

"Yep..." He said. Then the phone rang. He picked it up without hesitation, anything to get away from Phoebe's questions. "Hello?" There was a long pause "Yeah...okay...I'll be right there." He hung up. Chandler hurried and got his coat on and looked at Phoebe "Can you hang out here for awhile?..." He asked.

Right before he left Phoebe stopped him "What's going on?" She asked worriedly

"Chase has a fever and isn't feeling to great." He explained then left to go pick him up from dare care.

The next day both Zoe and Chase were still sick with the flu so Chandler had to stay home and cancel his date with Monica. He really wanted to go out with her tonight but his kids always came first.

Chandler decided to call up Monica and explain. He grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

Monica was getting ready when the phone rang. "Rach can you get that?" She yelled from her bedroom to Rachel who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey...is Monica there?" Chandler asked

"She's busy, can I ask whose calling?" Rachel said still looking at her magazine.

"Chandler.." He said

Rachel gasped "These shoes are so cute! Mon get out here!" She yelled

Chandler could here yelling on the other end of the phone.

Monica came out of her room while putting in her ear rings "What?" She asked

"Look at these shoes!" She said smiling, pointing at the shoes while holding the phone away from her ear completely abandoning Chandler on the other end.

Monica sat down next to her and looked at what she was pointing to. "Those are so cute! You have to get them so I can borrow them." Monica said smiling.

Rachel pulled the magazine back "What do you mean borrow them?" She said

"Oh come on Rach, I let you borrow my stuff all the time..." Monica said

Chandler could hear their whole conversation going on while he sat there patiently.

"Not anymore..." Rachel protested

"That's because you always lose them!" Monica said

"Fine." Rachel gave in.

Monica smiled to herself "So who was on the phone?" She asked a couple seconds later.

"Oh! Some guy for you...I don't know." Rachel said handing her the phone.

Monica grabbed the phone out of Rachel's hand. "Hello?" She said

Chandler jolted up from his comfortable spot on the couch. "Hello, Monica?"

"Hey!" Monica said smiling when she realized it was Chandler "What's up?"

"Ummm...I feel really bad, but I'm going to have to cancel tonight..." Once he said that Monica's smile faded. "Sorry my kids are sick and I don't want to get you sick or anything..."

"No that's fine I understand." She said interrupting. "We'll just do it another time."

"I'm really sorry." He said feeling bad that he had to cancel on her again.

"Don't worry about it I understand." She said "I'll talk to you later." Then she hung up.

She sat back down on the couch "Every damn guy out there is the same...did you know that?" She asked Rachel

Rachel smoothed her hair back "I'm sorry honey." She said as Monica lied her head down on her lap. "You'll find the right guy soon."

"That's just it. I thought I had..."

**AN: I might post the next chapter tonight also, so tell me what you think and if you want to read more please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

When Chandler hung up the phone Zoe came out, she walked over to Chandler "Daddy? I don't feel to..." All of a sudden she threw up right on Chandler's shoes. Then she started crying.

"Honey don't cry it's alright...lets go get you cleaned up." He said bringing her to the bathroom and starting the bath water for her.

After Chandler got Zoe all cleaned up he put her in her pajamas and tucked her into bed. He then read her her favorite story ,The Velveteen Rabbit.

Once he finished the book and got her settled. He quietly walked out of her room. A few minutes after Chase came out of his room with his teddy bear in his arms "Hey buddy how are you feeling?" He asked feeling his forehead to see if he still had a fever. He then picked him up, and carried him to the rocking chair. Chase rested his head on Chandler's shoulder as he rocked him back to sleep.

Joey came by later that day to watch them as he went to go pick up Chase's medicine.

Chandler thanked Joey when he left. As he was walking down the street he couldn't stop thinking about Monica and what she would be doing tonight if he wasn't with her. Before he knew it he was heading towards her apartment building. He jugged up the stairs to her apartment and knock on her door.

Monica heard someone knocking so she got up from her place on the couch. Rachel had to leave for work, so she was all alone. She walked to the door and opened it, she was shocked to see Chandler on the other side "Chandler, what ar..."

Once she opened the door Chandler didn't waste any time, he closed the gap between them and kissed her. He kissed her soft and tenderly at first until he felt her kiss back, the kiss grew more passionate.

Once they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Monica smiled grabbed him by the collar and kissed him again. She brought him into her apartment and closed the door behind them. She broke away "What about your kids?" She asked.

"Got a babysitter." He explained kissing her back.

After a couple more minutes of making out Chandler had to leave "I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Monica smiled as she walked him back to the door. She leaned on the door frame looking him in the eyes "Okay great." She said.

Chandler took a few steps towards the stairs before he hurried back to her and kissed her one last time. "Okay I'm going to go this time." He said smiling. Then he left.

Monica closed the door behind him. She leaned up against the door smiling.

Chandler walked away smiling he then went to go pick up the medicine and head back to his place. Once he walked threw the door Joey came over.

"What the hell took you so long...I can't be around this germ infested place any longer!" He said and left.

Chandler grabbed a bottle of water and measured out his medicine then went to Chase's room to wake him up so he can give him his medicine.

Chandler gently shook him awake. He then helped him sit up. He didn't want to take it, so Chandler tried to talk him into it "Buddy you need to take it to get you all better. Then I will take you to the park to play..." He then brought it up to his mouth.

He started to wine "It smell bad." He said pushing it away.

Chandler sighed heavily, he knew this was going to take awhile. "Zoe took her medicine, and now she feels better. Do you want to go to the park with me and Zoe or do you want to stay here with Aunt Phoebe all day in bed?" He said. He knew that would do the trick.

Chase then held onto Chandler's hand that was holding onto the little cup of medicine. Chandler slowly moved it back to his mouth and Chase drank some of it then pulled it away. "You want some water?" He asked grabbing the water with his other hand and handing it to him.

After what seemed like hours Chase finally took all his medicine.

The next day they both felt a lot better so Chase was in the living room playing with his toy trains and Zoe was coloring in her princess coloring book on the kitchen table, while Chandler was cooking grilled cheese sandwich's for lunch.

After lunch Chandler took the kids to the park like he promised.

Later that night Phoebe came over so she could watch the kids while Chandler goes out on his date with Monica.

Monica was waiting for Chandler to come pick her up for their date when Rachel walked threw the door. "Hey..." She said as she hung up her coat then went to go sit next to Monica on the couch "Why are you all dressed up?" She asked

Monica got up from her spot "Chandler's going to come pick me up for our date tonight." She said smiling. Then went in the bathroom to apply more make up before she left.

Rachel got up from her place on the couch and followed her "Your going on a date!" She said shocked.

"...Yeah." Monica said still smiling.

"But it's been a month." She said mimicking Monica "I mean you just broke up with Richard..."

Monica turned away from the mirror and gave Rachel an annoyed look.

Before Rachel could say anymore Ross came threw the door "You guys will never guess what I just saw." He said.

Monica and Rachel came out of the bathroom "What?" They asked

"A guy right outside, and-and he had like these red eyes that followed you around where ever you go." He said excited

Rachel rolled her eyes then looked back at Monica "So when is he coming to pick you up?" She asked smiling

Monica looked at her watch "In about ten minutes." She said

Chandler left and headed towards Monica's apartment. He picked up some flowers on his way for her.

As he reached her apartment he took a deep breath before he knocked.

Monica and Rachel heard Chandler knocking. Monica hurried to the door before Rachel can get to it. She opened it with a smile "Hey." She said

"Hey." He smiled back at her. "Wow you look...incredible." He said looking at her "Oh, these are for you." He handed her the flowers that he brought.

"Thanks." She said as she took the flowers from him. "Come on in, let me just put these in some water then we can go." Chandler nodded and walked in. Monica walked over to the sink to grab a vase. She filled it with water then put the flowers in.

Ross came over to Chandler. He looked him in the eye, then looked him up and down "Make sure she's home by ten." Ross said strict.

"Ross!" Monica scold and pushed him away. She looked back at Chandler "You ready?" She asked smiling

Chandler smiled and nodded "Yeah."

Monica grabbed her coat and walked out the door with Chandler following. "So where are we going?" She asked as she put on her coat out in the hall.

"It's a surprise." Chandler said smiling as they both walked down the stairs with his hand resting on the small of Monica's back.

As they were walking threw Central Park hand in hand while they started talking about they craziest things they've done as a kid.

"Okay I got a good one...I accidentaly vacuumed up my hamster." Chandler said

Monica laughed "How could you **accidentaly** vacuum up your hamster? Is that even possible?" She asked

"Well it's qite funny you see, he was running around my room and well I was vacuuming...yeah it's not that funny." He said smiling when he saw Monica chuckle. "Okay your turn." He said

"I don't want to share mine..." She said embarrassed

"Oh come on share..." He moved there intwind hands "please..."

"No..." She refused.

Chandler stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "If you don't tell me it could get ugly." He warned

Monica didn't say anything, she refused to meet his eyes.

"Okay...you asked for it." Chandler said smiling Monica looked back at him. He got closer, closing the gap between them he leaned in to kiss her. Monica leaned in. Right when their lips almost touched he started tickling her "Tell me..." She laughed, he smiled. He tickled her sides.

"Okay!..." Chandler stopped what he was doing. She tried to catch her breath. "Okay..." They started walking threw the park again "When I was a kid I..." She took a deep breath. "I went to fat camp." She said embarrassed, not meeting his eyes.

Chandler stopped and lifted her chin so she can look at him. He leaned in and kissed her deep. Once he pulled away he looked her in the eyes again "I really like you..." He said smiling "And I don't care what you did back then if you are ashamed of it...I care what you did back then that made you this incredible women you are today." He said smiling.

Monica felt tears in her eyes "Really?"

"Really."

Monica leaned in and kissed him again.

**AN: AWWW! Is'nt that sweet!?...I love this chapter :) Please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week sense Chandler and Monica's first date. They are going strong and Chandler decided to cook them dinner at his house so his kids can meet Monica.

Chandler was in the kitchen while Monica was in the living room sitting on the floor playing barbies with Zoe.

"You can be barbies sister." Zoe told Monica while handing her the barbie.

"Okay." She said smiling.

Chandler went to go stand in the doorway of the living room. He saw went Chase came in sucking his thumb and sat down next to Monica.

Monica turned to look at him "Hey Chase." She said nicely

"And you can dress her." Zoe said getting Monica's attention back. Handing her some clothes.

"Thats a lot of clothes." Monica said starring at all the clothes Zoe put in front of her.

"I got more...I'll go get them." She said smiling getting up and running to her room to get the rest of the barbie clothes.

Monica looked threw the clothes in front of her. "What outfit do you think looks the best?" She asked Chase who pointed to the outfit in her hand. She smiled "Me too." Monica then looked up to find Chandler starring at her smiling. She smiled back.

Later that day after dinner Chandler gave both Zoe and Chase a bath. Monica sat patiently on the couch reading a near by magazine; when Zoe came running over to her on the couch "Monica can you brush my hair?" She asked holding out her brush for her.

Monica smiled at her "Sure." She said taking the brush from her. Zoe turned around. "You have really pretty long hair." Monica told her as she brushed threw her hair.

"Thank you." Zoe said "You have very pretty shoes." She said looking down at Monica's shoes.

Monica had to laugh at that "Thank you." She continued to brush her hair "Do you do anything special when you brush your hair or do you just want me to leave it down?" She asked

"Daddy doesn't do anything but I really like brades...daddy can't do braides." She said

"Would you like for me to do braides?" She asked stopping to look at her.

Zoe smiled "YEAH!" She said excited

Monica smiled and did two long braides when Chandler came out with Chase in his arms. "I'm going to go put him down I'll be right back." He said to Monica.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Are you my daddy's friend?" Zoe asked Monica

"...yeah. Yeah I am." She said smiling.

"Are you going to come to my birthday?" She asked turning around to face her.

"When's your birthday?" She asked

"I just had my birthday a month ago. But you can come to my next one." She told her

"Okay...well I'll have to see what I'm doing that day, but if I'm not doing anything then you can expect my there." She said smiling.

Zoe smiling back at her.

Chandler came out of Chase's room to retreive Zoe "You ready for bed?" He asked.

"No..." She said.

"Sorry honey, say goodnight to Monica." He said

"Goodnight to Monica." She said sad that she had to go to bed and couldn't stay up and play with Monica.

Monica laughed "Goodnight Zoe."

Chandler picked up Zoe and brought her to bed.

After awhile when he finally got Zoe to bed he came out and sat next to Monica "It took awhile to get her to sleep, she was really excited." He said "Your so great with them."

"That's because your such a great daddy." She said smiling.

"Am I a great boyfriend?" He asked grinning at her.

Monica put her arms around his neck "The best." She leaned in to kiss him. The kiss grew deep and passionate. Chandler slowly lied Monica on her back, with him on top. He slid his arms underneath her body and around her waist. Monica grabbed his head and pushed him closer to her. Chandler's hands slowly made there way under her shirt and started moving up. Monica pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked panting

Chandler smiled "Positive." He kissed her again. His lips moving down her jaw and to her neck. Monica let out a soft moan "Bedroom?" She said

The next morning Chandler woke up feeling weird, he looked down and saw Monica in his arms; he smiled. He then kissed her head.

Monica stirred in Chandler's arm and opened her eyes seeing Chandler starring at her smiling "What are you smiling about?" She asked grinning back at her.

"Nothing...just how beautiful you look in the morning." He said

"Yeah right..." Monica chuckled.

"No, really." He said.

Monica looked at him and broke into a smile "Your so cute in the morning. Did you know that." She said

"Yeah well this morning is about to get busy. Do you want to get dressed then cook some breakfast?" He asked

"Sounds good." She said. As she was getting up Chandler grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed. He kissed her one more time. Monica pushed him away "Do you want your kids to come in here seeing that?" She said getting up again and putting on the rest of her clothes.

"Okay but you just think about what you just stopped." He said winking at her when she turned around smiling.

Once they both got dressed they went to the kitchen to start dinner. About five minutes later Zoe came out of her room, she saw Monica sitting there on the chair "Monica your still here!" She squiled running the rest of the way to her.

Monica picked her up and sat her on her lap "You can't get rid of me that easy." She said smiling.

A few minutes later Chase came walking out sucking his thumb Chandler got him is sippy cup ready and handed it to him. "Here buddy."

Chandler watched as Zoe talked to Monica about school and what grade she's in. Monica smelt something then glanced at Chandler "Chandler, honey your burning the food!" She said

Chandler quickly took his eyes off her and back at his eggs he was making "Shoot!" He said and quickly turned off the burner. "Cereal?"

**AN: What do you think about that chapter? Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue :)**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been three months sense Monica and Chandler started dating and everyone has gotten really close. Ross, Joey and Chandler are best friends along with Rachel, Phoebe and Monica. Now it was time to meet the parents. Chandler got a babysitter to watch Zoe and Chase all day; then Phoebe was surpose to come over to watch them at night so Chandler had the whole night with Monica.

He was at Monica's sitting at the kitchen table with Ross talking about tonight "What should I expect from your parents? Are they easy going or do they hate everyone she dates? Is your dad uptight?" Chandler asked getting nervious.

"Well with Monica my parents never really gave her a chance. My mom doesn't appreciate anything she does and she will get criticize all night so expect that..." He took a drink of his coffee "...And my dad you shouldn't worry to much about him, it's basicly just my mom...now all day Monica is going to be really frazzled so make sure you are on her good side, and everytime my mom says something bad about her try to bring up something postive, if you don't sooner or later, Monica is going to lose it and go all out on her." Ross explained

Chandler tried to take it all in "Wow...that's a lot of things to remember." He said. He couldn't believe Monica never told him about her parents that way.

Ross just nodded.

The next minute Monica came out of her room dressed in her best outfit hoping that her mother will notice how nice it looks on her...who is she kidding shes going to notice something that will make her comment and say how she 'needs to lose weight because it's too tight'. Monica thought to herself. "Ross your coming tonight right?" Monica asked hoping the anwser was yes.

"Sorry sis, but this is your night." He said smiling at her. "You don't need me and have mom compare us."

"Yes I do." Monica said begging

"Sorry Mon, it's just you and Chandler." He said getting up and walking over to her. He kissed her on the forehead "Good luck." He said then left.

Monica sat there not moving. Chandler got up and went over to her "Come on honey, it wont be that bad." He said kissing her on the cheek and grabbing their coats. "You ready to go? You don't want to be late."

She snapped back to reality. She hurried and grabbed her coat from Chandler "Let's go!" She said hurring out the door. The last thing she wanted is her mom to have another thing to say about her why she isn't perfect.

Chandler was driving on their way to Monica's parents. He glanced over at Monica, she looked nervious he saw her leg franticly moving up and down. He took his hand off the wheel and put it on her leg. Monica looked up at him and gave a small smile. She grabbed his hand "Thanks."

As they pulled in the drive way to Jack and Judy Geller's house Monica got nervious again "You know what, lets just go home." She said looking at Chandler.

"Sweetie were already here." He said turning off the engine "If after awhile you still want to go home we can, but I would like to meet my girlfriends parents." He said kissing her.

"You promise we can leave when I want to?" She asked

"Promise." He said smiling.

"Okay, lets go." She said turning the car back on for him.

"Monica..." He turned the car back off and this time grabbed the keys "Come on we are going inside, your acting like Zoe." He said getting out of the car.

Monica got out "I am not!" She protested looking over the car at him.

"Example A everybody." Chandler slammed the car door.

Monica slammed her car door and walked to the other side "Your being unreasonable you know that." She said annoyed, brushing right past him and up to the door.

"Me! I'm being unreasonable! Monica you haven't even rang the door bell and you want to leave." Chandler said

Monica rang the door bell then look back at Chandler "I want to leave." She said

But before Chandler could convince her that it wont be that bad...again, Judy anwsered the door. "Hello, you must be Chandler." She said smiling. She then turned to Monica. "Monica darling what did you do to your hair. And that dress, you should have bought a bigger size." She said.

Jack came to the door "Hey kids come on in dinners almost ready." He said Monica walked in first looking at Chandler with a sad look. Chandler rubbed her back showing her that he is there for her; walking in after her.

During dinner Chandler and Monica were sitting by each other across from Jack and Judy. "So Chandler what do you do?" Jack asked

"I'm a data processor." He said

"That's interesting, so how long have you two been seeing each other?" Judy asked

"A little over three months." Chandler said smiling.

"Wow that's a while, and you aren't living together yet?..."

"Mom!" Monica scolded with wide eyes interrupting her before she said anything else embarrasing.

"What darling? Don't you think it's time for the next level, I mean you don't got much longer." She said

Monica was getting really irritated with her mother right now. She looked down at her hands fiddling with her napkin; while her mother continued "Ever sense Richard you have been inclosed you need to start living. Get out there and start your life with someone you love." Judy said

"Actual the only reason why Monica and I haven't moved in together yet is because of my kids...we want to make sure they are okay with this whole thing before we move to the next level." Chandler said grabbing Monica's hand that was next to him.

Jack and Judy were shocked to hear that Chandler had kids "You have kids?" Judy asked

Monica jumped in before they criticize Chandler's life too "Yes he has kids. And I love them like my own..." She looked at Chandler then back at her parents "And I have found love. Chandler is the best thing that has ever happened to me and niether of you can say anything that is going to mess this up!" She said angrily then got up and left "Goodnight." She said as she left; not taking another look back at them.

Chandler couldn't believe what Monica just said. He looked back at Jack and Judy "Thanks for having me over. It was a pleasant meeting you both." He said then grabbed both his and Monica's coats and went after her.

He found her in the car crying. He got in and wrapped her coat around her. "Honey I'm so sorry about that. Don't listen to her, I love **everything** about you." He moved a strand of hair out of her face "Why don't we go home." He said.

Monica nodded "I'm sorry." She said looking up at him.

"No don't be sorry it's not your fault." He said kissing the tears off her cheeks. "Let's go home." He said turning on the car and heading to Monica's apartment.

When they arrived Ross and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "So how did it go?" Ross asked turning around to look at Monica walking in with dried tears on her face. Ross got up and went over to her side "Mon what happened?" He asked worried.

Monica looked him in the eyes "I was born...that's what happened." She said and went to her room. She shut the door.

Ross then turned to Chandler "What did she say to her?" Ross asked curiously.

"Basicly that it's a mistake dating me." Chandler said then went over to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I'm going to go check on Monica." He said then he walked over to her room opening up the door.

He walked in and saw her on her bed with her back towards him. Chandler sat down on the bed. "Honey are you going to be okay? What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked

Monica turned to face him "Can you just hold me?" She asked.

Chandler nodded and layed down beside her. He wrapped her in his arms and moved her closer. He kissed her forehead "I love you too."

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm going to post another chapter later today but it will be really short so don't expect much to happen :) Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Chandler and Chase were in the kitchen having a contest to see which one of their sandwich's Monica and Zoe likes the best.

"Okay Mon, try this." Chandler said handing her his sandwich.

Monica looked at it in discuse "And what exactly is this?" She asked

"Well i'm glad you asked. It has turkey, lettuce, mayo, tomato, ketchup, ham, mustard..." Monica looked at him with wide eyes then at Zoe who was crinkling her nose looking at the sandwich grossed out "...pepperoni, hot sause..."

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there..." She said interrupting "First of all from the looks of my sidekick Zoe here..." She said taking a quick glance at Zoe next to her "...That sandwich is not edible." She said pretty confidante in her anwser.

Chandler looked at Zoe "Zoe?" He said

"Sorry daddy but I'm going to have to stick with Monica on this one." She said smiling.

It was Chase's turn "Kay's, my sanwich!" He said sliding the plate closer to them.

Monica and Zoe examined the sandwich closely "What did you put on your sandwich Chase?" Zoe asked

"Bread, peanut butter, and some jelly." He said smiling licking his fingers.

Monica cut the sandwich in half and both Zoe and herself took a bite. Then Monica and Zoe looked at each other then back at Chase and smiled. "Congraduations Chase." They both said at the same time.

"YAY!" Chase yelled with a big grin.

Chandler was shocked. He then looked back at Monica "Are you serious." He said "You didn't even try my sandwich." He protested

"If you get Joey to eat that, I **might** give it a try but until then...Chase wins." Monica said looking at a very excited Chase.

"Okay, fine, your turn." Chandler said as Zoe and Monica got up and Chandler and Chase took their judging seats.

Twenty minutes later Zoe was done with her sandwich while Monica was still working on her's.

Chase sat pateintly as Chandler tried to hurry up Monica. "Come on sweetie, it doesn't have to be perfect." He said as he watched her cut the lettuce in a perfect square to fit on her sandwich perfectly.

She was down at eye level with her sandwich; carefully putting on the lettuce. She brought it back and stood up "It's not fitting...I'm just going to have to start over." She said about to discard her whole sandwich. Chandler quickly got up and grabbed the sandwich out of her hands "Hey! I wasn't done!" She said angrily.

"You are diqualified." Chandler told her.

"What! That's not fair, you didn't even give me a chance." She said

Chandler put the plate down and wrapped his arms around Monica from behind. He whispered in her ear "Paybacks a bitch babe." He smiled kissing her cheek. He then turned back to Zoe "And sense you were diqualified Zoe wins." He said smiling at her.

Zoe smiled "I won!" She yelled. A second later that excitment was gone "Can we do something else now?" She asked.

"Actually I got to go." Monica said "I have to go meet Rachel. I'll see you guys later." She said then kissed Chandler goodbye. She headed for the door but before she got out Chase called her.

"Monica!" He said running towards her and hugging her legs "You forgot to say goodsbye to me..." He said looking up at her.

Monica smiled and bent down "Goodbye Chase." She said kissing his cheek. She stood back up when Chase let go and ran to Chandler who scooped him up in his arms. Then she smiled at Zoe who was smiling right back at her. She walked over to her "I can't forget Zo, now can I." She said and kissed Zoe on the top of the head. "Bye Zoe." She said and headed to the door again.

"Bye, love you!" Chandler yelled after her.

"I love you too." She said leaving

Once she left Chase looked at Chandler "I really like Monica." He said resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Me too." Zoe said as a following.

Chandler looked at them, he was excited to hear that they liked Monica so much. "Me too..." Chandler said looking at the closed door.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but this was a last minute chapter. Yesterday I was babysitting my neice's and I kept them occupied for over four hours playing domino's! Anyway they wanted me to post it to youtube. Well they check like every five minutes to see if anyone has watched it. It will make their life if anyone besides their family watched it, so if you want to check it out**** it's called "Macey and Leia's Domino Dilemma" Or you can check out "Macey and Leia's Pillow War." thanks so much for your reviews and have a great day! :) I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

Monica and Chandler have been going out for almost seven months now and are going strong.

Chandler dropped Zoe off at school and Chase at dare care before he went to work. He was on his way to work when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Chandler!...It's Monica!" Rachel paused starting to cry. Chandler froze at the panic in her voice and mention of Monica's name

"Rach, what is it? Is she alright!?" He yelled over all the traffic around him and the noisy people on the phone...

"She's in the hospital..." She said

"I'm on my way!...What floor are you on?" Chandler said trying to hale a cab.

"Four. Please hurry Chandler."

Chandler hung up his phone, jumped in the cab, and told the driver where to go.

Rachel was pacing around the waiting room with Phoebe and Joey when Chandler ran in "Chandler!" She said running to him.

Chandler hugged Rachel then pulled back "What happened?" He said catching his breath.

"We were in the apartment and she got up to use the bathroom...well she was in there for awhile and so I-I checked on her and I knocked..." She paused starting to cry "...She didn't anwser so I got Joey to bang on the door until it finally opened...She was passed out Chandler...She wasn't responding, she was barely breathing..." Rachel broke down crying in Chandler's arms.

Chandler pulled her into a hug again "Shhh, it's going to be okay. She's going to be alright." He said soft. After awhile Chandler pulled back to look her in the eyes again "What room is she in?" He asked

"Two nineteen." She said "Ross is in there now, their only allowing family in."

"Which way is her room?" He asked strict.

Rachel pointed the way for him and he rushed to her room.

Chandler quietly walked in her room he saw a Doctor around her and her brother next to her bed holding her hand. Chandler walk threw the door looking at her nervious.

"Excuse me Sir you can't be in here." The Doctor said moving his way towards Chandler and pushing him back out the door.

Ross saw Chandler come in and the Doctor pushing him out "No, he's family." Ross said

"Relation?"

Chandler didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind. "...I'm her husband, Chandler Bing." He said

He nodded "Well Mr. Bing your wife was dehydrated so she needs pleanty of rest and lots of fluids. She needs to take it easy." He said looking at her chart. "She is resting now. There can only be one of you in here at a time so i'll give you guys some time to decide who will stay." He said then left the room.

"I'll go, I need to get back to everyone anyway." Ross said then left and headed back towards the waiting room.

Chandler went to sit by Monica's bed side. He grabbed her hand and kissed it "I'm so glad your alright." He rubbed his thumb over her hand "God it scared me when I got that call."

He layed back in the chair still holding her hand and fell into a light sleep.

Monica slowly started to wake up. She saw Chandler holding her hand "Chandler?" She said.

Chandler stirred.

"Chandler honey?"

Chandler jolted up when he heard Monica's voice "Monica." He smiled "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." she said "What happened?" She asked

"Oh my God! You don't remember." Chandler said scared "Hold on, I'll go get a doctor." He said getting up.

Monica held on to his hand "No Chandler, I remember." She told him laughing at his shudden change of emotion.

Chandler breathed a sigh of releaf. And sat back down. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Monica said

The Doctor came back in a few mintues later, he knocked on the door and walked in. "I'm glad your both here." He said walking to the other side of Monica's bed "Monica I looked over your chart and it looks like you're pregnant." He said smiling at her he then looked at Chandler and saw the shock in his eyes "From the looks of your husband I can see that you guys didn't know?" He said

Monica jolted her attention to Chandler, eyes wide. Husband?

Chandler jumped in "No we didn't. Thank you." Chandler said.

'Your welcome. Now just to be sure that both Monica and the baby are still healthy we are going to keep her over night." The Doctor said "I'll come back to check on you in a couple hours but if you need anything before then, just hit the red button." He said then left.

Monica still looked shocked by the news. She was so excited that she was finally getting a baby, but also very shocked. She was mostly nervious about Chandler's reaction, how was he going to take this. Why did the doctor think he was her husband?

But before she could ask how he was and how he felt about all this he spoke "Monica when I got that phone call from Rachel..." He paused looking at their hands "I realized that...losing you would be the hardest thing I would ever have to face." He said looking back at her "I love everything about you...I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to make a sandwich..." Monica giggled "...I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night." He looked her in the eyes and could see tears forming "And now we're having a baby, which I couldn't be more excited about in my whole life."Chandler said Monica was so releaved to hear that. He then took a ring out of his coat pocket. He smiled at her. "I know that now probably isn't the time. But I was going to propose tonight and well..." He paused looking at her. "Monica I have been here for the worse, and I want to be here for the rest." He paused "So Monica Geller, will you please, be my wife?" He said smiling. He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous dimand ring.

Monica was speechless. She looked at the ring and took a deep breath "Yes!" She said with a big grin on her face. She giggled "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes..."

Chandler leaned in and kissed her deep and passionatly. He took the ring out of it's box and slipped it on her finger. "We should probably move in together now, yeah?" Chandler said smiling resting his head against her's.

Monica nodded smiling. She leaned in to kiss him again.

Couple hours later Chandler was kicked out of the room, so he went back to the waiting room and saw that the only people left were Ross and Phoebe.

He walked up to him. Ross stood up "What took you so long?' He asked. Phoebe followed Ross' lead and shood up joining the conversation.

Chandler couldn't help but smile broadly "Monica and I are getting married." He said watching them for a reaction.

Phoebe spoke first "Congradulations!" She said hugging him.

Ross smiled "I'm so happy for you man." He said patting him on the back. "Well we better go." Ross said. They all nodded and followed him out the hospital doors.

That night while Monica stayed in the hospital Chandler went back to his apartment to stay with Zoe and Chase. He picked up a newspaper on the way and looked threw it for any houses that may be avaialbe. Out of all the houses he looked at, he saw this beautiful two story house that had four bedrooms, and a basement, perfect for their upcoming family. He had a plain.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter I just thought that was a good place to stop :) Please tell me what you think, I wasn't sure about this chapter at first but thought it would be a good way to get Chandler to propose!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Monica got to go back home. Chandler picked her up from the hospital and brought her back to her apartment.

Right before they opened the door Chandler stopped her. "Monica..." She turned to look at him "I just wanted to say that I love you." He said smiling

Monica kissed him "I love you too."

When she opened up her apartment door she was greeted by all her friends and Zoe and Chase. Zoe came running up to her "Monica we are going to leave together. You can come to my birthday party!" She said excited

"Wow good news does travel fast around here doesn't it?" Chandler joked

Monica laughed

Chase came running up to her next "Can you come to my birthday too?" He asked

Monica bent down to his height "Of course I can." She smiled at him then kissed the top of his head and stood back up. Little did they know, Monica was going to be at every one of their birthday parties from now on. And she couldn't be happier.

Rachel came to Monica's side. "Thank God your okay." She said hugging her. She pulled back " How are you feeling?" She asked.

Monica went over to the couch and sat down "Alright, just a little tired." She said.

Rachel sat down next to her "Do you want us to leave and give you time to rest?" She asked

Monica shook her head "No, no don't worry about me. You can stay as long as you like." She said.

Chandler sat down on the other side of her "Mon, you remember what the doctor said..." He said "You need to get your rest." He told her.

"Chandler, sweetie I'll be fine. Beside I don't want to have to ask them to leave." She said touching his cheek.

Ross nudges Phoebe who was next to him "I have to go anyway..." Phoebe started Monica turned to look at her "I have to go feed my...iguana." She said and then grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Hey Ross do you want to help?" She asked

"Sure I'll help." He said quickly grabbing his coat before him and Phoebe left.

Monica looked at them weird as they left. Then Rachel spoke up "Joey and I were going to go see a movie anyway so we should be going." Rachel came over to hug her friend goodbye "I'll call you later..." She pulled back "And remember if you need anything at all..." She paused seeing Monica's hand "OH MY GOD...Monica!" She shouted with excitment.

Monica had a huge grin on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She said seeing the ring on her finger.

Joey came over to see what all the commotion was about. "What are you yelling for Rach?..." She asked

"Monica and Chandler are engaged!" She said smiling.

"WHAT!" Joey said seeing her hand. "Wow, my boys all grown up! Congradulations." he said smiling

"Alright we have to go or we're going to be late." Rachel said walking out the door. "Call me later so we can talk about this wedding." She said smiling.

Monica nodded smiling.

Zoe and Chase turned their attention to their dad and Monica "Your going to be my mom now?" Zoe asked excited about the idea.

Monica looked at Zoe "Yeah, is that okay?" She asked smiling.

"YES!" Zoe squiled with excitment. She hugged Monica.

Chase got up from his spot on the floor and joined the hug.

Monica and Chandler were finally alone...well with Zoe and Chase watching a movie that was being played on the T.V.

"Alright guys it's time for bed." Chandler said he turned to Monica "You mind if we crash here?"

"Sure, your family now she said smiling. Here lets pull out the couch into a bed so they have a bed to sleep on, in case Rachel comes home later." Monica said getting up from the couch. Chandler got up too. He pulled it out for her while she got extra pillows and bankets for them.

After they tucked both Zoe and Chase in and said their goodnights. Monica and Chandler went into Monica's room. Monica changed into her pajama's while Chandler just took off his pants and T-shirt. They climbed into bed. Monica lied her head on Chandler's chest while Chandler wrapped his arms around her. Monica pulled back a little and put her hand on her still flat stomach. "I can't believe we are going to have a baby." She said smiling.

Chandler put his hand over her's "I know." He said softly looking at Monica smiling.

Monica looked up at him "Do you think we can have the wedding before the baby comes and I get all fat agan?" She asked him.

"Whatever makes you happy I will do." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you." She said kissing him passionately on the lips, the kiss got intense, Chandler rolled on top of her careful not to put any pressure on her stomach.

"Daddy?" Chandler quickly rolled off Monica.

Chandler looked at the opened door to find Chase in the doorway "Chase what are you doing up?" He asked in a soft voice.

Chase came over to the bed and climbed up "I had a bad dream." He explained laying in between them and going back to sleep.

Chandler looked over at Monica. He leaned over Chase and gave her a quick peck on the cheek "I love you." He whispered.

Monica gave him another quick kiss "I love you too. Night." She said then went to lay back down. She fell asleep right when her head hit the pillow.

Chandler stayed up and watched Monica sleep. She sleeped so peacefully, and beautifully, how her hair lay perfectly on the pillow. He smiled at the thought of their future. He closed his eyes and went to bed with that thought in his head.

Monica woke up in the middle of the night feeling someone shaking her. "Monica?" Zoe loudly whispered "Monica?" She tried again.

Monica turned and looked at Zoe "Honey what's the matter?" Monica asked sleepily

"Where's Chase?" Zoe asked worried

Monica released the breath she didn't know she was holding "Oh sweetheart, he's right here." Monica said moving over a little so she could see Chase lying next to her fast asleep.

Zoe looked at Chase next to her "Can I sleep in here...I-I don't want to go back out there all alone." Zoe said scared

Monica nodded moving over; her back towards Chandler and Chase "Here honey." She said lifting up the blanket for Zoe to climb under.

Zoe climbed in and facing Monica. Zoe's head close to Monica's chest and her head under Monica's chin "Goodnight." Zoe said

"Night." Monca said closing her eyes and falling back asleep with her arms wrapped around Zoe.

Chandler woke the next morning, he looked at the clock 7:48 a.m. He got up slowly and put on his shirt. He walked over to the other side of the bed and saw Monica and Zoe cuddled up close together. He smiled then walked out of the room to the bathroom.

He then went in the kitchen to start breakfast. When he started to crack the eggs he heard the bedroom door open. He looked to see who it was. Monica. He smiled at her; she still looked beautiful this early in the morning.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "What are you cooking?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

Chandler turned in her arms "Eggs." He said kissing her forehead "How are you feeling?" He asked.

She dropped her arms "Will you stop worring so much." Monica said turning away and sitting in the chair.

"Monica I'm not just worried about you, I'm worried about the baby too." He said leaning up against the counter.

Monica sighed "I'm sorry." She said with her hands covering his face. "God I'm already a terrible mother." She said

Chandler came over to her and knelt down in front of her "You are **not** a terrible mother..." He said rubbing her legs consolingly. He grabbed her hands and moved them away from her face so he can look at her. "Monica you are going to be a great mother! You are an amazing role model for both Zoe and Chase...and soon you will be an amazing mom..." He said smiling. Chandler lifted Monica's chin "Don't **ever** say something like that because you are going to be the most amazing mother that I will ever know." Chandler said. "Okay?"

Monica nodded, grabbed his hands and stood up. Chandler stood up with her. Monica hugged him like she never wanted to let go. "Thank you." She said sniffing trying her best not to cry.

A while later Chandler spoke "Monica as much as I love you and want to stay like this forever. I need to get back to the eggs unless you want me to burn breakfast again." Chandler said

Monica pulled back and wipped her tears she let fall "Sorry." She smiled.

"You need to stop saying sorry so much." Chandler said turning away and resumed cooking breakfast.

"Sorr..." Monica stopped herself "I'm sorry...gosh! Sorry...You know what I'm just going to shut up." She said smiling.

Chase came out of the bedroom next. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly. Monica went over to him "Aww, you still tired baby?" She asked softly picking him up. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Why did you get up if your so tired?" She asked sitting on the chair with him in her lap.

"Zoe kick me out." He said lying his head on her chest.

"What?!" Chandler asked angrily. Mad that she would kick her younger bother out of bed.

Monica saw the anger in his voice. She rubbed his arm "Honey, she kicks in her sleep..." She informed him "I think I got some bruises on my legs from last night." Monica said remembering the events threw the night. Monica turned back to Chase who was asleep in her arms.

"Here..." Chandler picked him up from Monica's arms and went over to the couch to lay him down. He walked back over to Monica. "So do you want to talk about the wedding?" He asked putting some eggs on plates for both of them then turning off the stove.

"Sure." Monica said smiling as Chandler set a plate in front of her. "Do you want some juice?" She asked as she got up and got orange juice out of the fridge.

"Yeah..." Chandler said as he watched Monica get two glasses. She poured them each a glass then sat back down.

"Alright. Where do you want to start?" She asked

"Well we can start with where, and when you want to wedding." He said

"Okay..." Monica grabbed a note book off the counter to write stuff down. "How about next month?" She asked

"Let me grab a calender..." Chandler got up "To see what day is open." He grabbed the one off the fridge. He flipped to next month "May 18th?" Chandler asked looking at her.

"Sounds great..." Monica smiled big "I'm getting excited!" She squiled.

Chandler smiled at the look of Monica and how excited she was about this wedding.

They dicussed the rest of the wedding and everything that was important to know in order to plain a wedding.

Zoe woke up and her and Chase were in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Once they were done, Chandler got up from his seat at the kitchen table "Alright I'm going to go finish getting dressed I'll be back." She and headed back to Monica's room.

As Chandler was gone Monica cleaned up the kitchen and got out some cereal for the kids to eat.

She was washing the dishes as Chase and Zoe ate at the kitchen table. Chandler came out fully dressed and went over to Monica "I'm going to go home and shower I'll be back later." He said kissing her goodbye. He turned back to his kids "Are you guys ready?" He asked

"Yep." Zoe said finishing her cereal. And going to put on her shoes.

Chase nodded and ran to get his shoes.

Chandler turned to Monica "Call me if you need anything or if you want anything and need me to pick up..."

"Chandler stop worring. I'll be fine, it's only a couple hours." Monica said drying her hands and putting her hands around Chandler's neck "I love you." She said kissing him again.

"Ewww!"

They broke apart smiling and looked down. They saw Zoe standing there looking back up at them.

**AN: Please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue! :) These next few chapter's are going to pick up speed and move faster. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Chandler got home he took a quick shower and got dressed. He got the kids ready and then made a couple phone calls.

Monica was at home cleaning the living room and putting the couch back to the way it was when Rachel walked threw the door with Phoebe "Hey Mon!" Rachel said as she entered the apartment.

Monica looked up from what she was doing "Hey!" She greeted her friends then resumed doing what she was doing before they walked in.

"Phoebe and I are going to go shopping. There's this fancy shop untown that is really nice...and expensive. You wanna come?" Rachel asked

Monica didn't really feel like going. She wasn't feeling to well and didn't want to push it. "I don't know..." Monica said unsure.

"Oh come on Mon. It'll be fun." She said going over to her.

"I don't think so Rach..." She said.

"And why not?" Phoebe said jumping in to the conversation.

"...Well, Chandler's suppose to come by and we are going out for lunch!" Monica lied. She really wanted to wait for Chandler to tell them about her pregnancy.

"Come on, Chandler wont mind!" Phoebe said and walked over to Monica.

"No...that's okay, I think I'll pass." Monica said

Rachel and Phoebe looked at each other. They then grabbed Monica's arms and started dragging her out the door.

"No!..." She said trying to wiggle free of their grip "Damn you guys are strong!" Monica said

Once Rachel and Phoebe finally got Monica in the car they started driving down the road. Phoebe driving (because Rachel was a terrible driver) Rachel in the back seat and Monica in the front passenger seat.

They were driving for awhile now and no one was talking until Monica had enough with the silence "Where exactly is this store we are going to?" She asked looking at Phoebe

"You'll see..." Phoebe said "We're almost there." She smiled

Monica rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

Five mintues later Phoebe pulled into a driveway to this large house in the suburbs. Monica wipped her head at Phoebe and Rachel "What the Hell! Why did you bring me here? I thought we were going shopping?" Monica asked angrily

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the fact that Monica was pissed at them. She loved pissed off Monica. "Just come in." Rachel said getting out of the car.

Phoebe got out of the car next. Monica got out slowly following them up to the house. "Why are we here again? At some strangers house?" Monica asked

They didn't respond. Phoebe opened the door. Monica talked again "Pheebs you can't just barge into someone else's..." She stopped when she saw Chandler standing there. Everyone was there. She stepped in and looked around.

"Took you guys long enough." Chandler said

"Sorry." Rachel appoloized "It was Hell getting her here by the way." Rachel said walking fully in the house.

Monica looked at Chandler "Why are we here anyway?" She asked walking to him.

"I bought this house...for us, for our family. For the baby." He said smiling.

Monica smiled "I can't believe you did this!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Baby?' Everyone questioned

Monica smiled and turned around looking at all her friends still in Chandler's arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. Monica touched Chandler's arms that were around her. "We're going to have a baby." Monica smiled. Chandler kissed the side of her head.

Everyone smiled and congradulated the couple and exchanging hugs and kisses.

Once they were done Ross jumped in "Okay! Well sense you don't need us anymore, were going to go. Give you guys some time." He said smiling as everyone followed him out the door besides Zoe and Chase who were playing tag around their new home.

Monica turned back around to face Chandler. "I love you so much!" She said kissing him tenderly

Chandler pulled back "I love you too. You want to tell the kids now?" He asked

Monica nodded and took a deep breath "Yeah."

"Zoe, Chase! Come here please." Chandler yelled threw the house. Him and Monica sat down on the couch.

Chase and Zoe came down the stairs running and laughing. They jumped on the couch. "Okay, umm...your father and I want to tell you guys something." Monica started. She looked at Chandler.

"Kids..." They looked at him "...you guys know that Monica and I and getting married, well...how would you feel about having a little brother or sister too?" Chandler said

Chase spoke first "We're going to have a baby in the house?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Chandler laughed.

"Do I have to give up all my toys?" He asked sad.

"No honey, you don't have to give up any of your toys." Monica said rubbing his back

Zoe jumped in next "Do we have to change dirty diapers?" She asked crinkling her nose.

"No, but you may have to help around the house more often." Chandler said

Zoe nodded "Okay!" She said "When is it coming?" She asked

"Well not for awhile honey. See the baby is in Monica's tummy." Chandler explained.

"How did it get in there?" Chase asked touching Monica's stomach.

Monica looked at Chandler with wide eyes. "Well Monica will tell you..." Chandler said looking at Monica.

"Well honey, umm..." Monica was clueless what was she suppose to see 'Chase your father knocked me up'. She glanced at Chandler who was trying not to laugh "Well when girls get older...they get a tiny little seed in their tummy..." She said tickling his stomach, he started laughing, she smiled still not knowing where she was going with this "...and when God thinks your ready he will water your seed with...love, and then it will get bigger and bigger by time...and inside that little tiny side, is a baby." Monica smiled touching her own stomach.

"Wow." Chase said amazed. He turned back towards Chandler "Can we go play now?" He asked. Chandler nodded yes. Chase and Zoe jumped off the couch and went back upstairs.

Monica looked back at Chandler "Thanks." She said.

Chandler scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms arounf her back. Monica rested her head on his chest "Your welcome." He smiled "Where did that come from..."

"I have no idea." Monica said

Later that night Chandler got Joey and Ross to help him move most of Monica's stuff in the new house. They already helped move Chandler and the kids in while Rachel and Phoebe got Monica there.

As they were bringing in her stuff; Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel, were sitting on the couch with Zoe on Rachel's lap and Chase on Monica's; they were all eating popcorn. They turned the couch so that it was facing the front door so that as the boys walked in and out they could watch them hard at work.

Chandler was about to walk back out the door but stopped when he spotted all the girls...and Chase starring at him. His eyes focused on Monica. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of the couch at her feet. "Are you enjoying watching me carry all your crap in the house?" He asked

Monica leaned forward "Every little bit." She smiled at him.

"Can I have a kiss? You know, to get my energy back." He smiled shyly

Monica smiled kissing him deep.

Rachel shielded Zoe's eyes "That was by far the worst pick up line I have ever heard." Rachel said

"Chandler you don't need to pleasure her, you already got her..." Phoebe said

Monica broke the kiss and glarred at Phoebe. Then looked back at Chandler.

"Thank you." He said and quickly pecked her on the lips one more time before getting up.

Monica kicked his butt as he turned around "You guys need to work up your muscles if you want us lady's to stick around." Monica called after him as he walked away.

Chandler lifted up his shirt from behind so all you could see was his butt. He started moving it side to side with every step he took. Everyone on the couch started cracking up laughing.

**AN: This Chapter is just okay, not the best, but please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I have no interest in this story no more and I need to finish it before tomorrow (because of school and I wont have time), so I'm going to rap it up as best as I could. After this chapter I might do a Final Chapter if you guys want just let me know and I'll see what I can do :) It's going to go by fast!**

A month went by and Chandler and Monica were enjoying their new house.

Monica has been really busy planning the up coming wedding while Chandler sat there watching her, trying to calm her down. Monica would usually yell at him for not helping, then when he did help she would yell at him for doing it wrong. Then she would end up apologizing for being such an ass and then she would start crying and blaming it on the hormones.

She had everything planned out and ready to go. Thank God because today is the big day.

The wedding party consists of Zoe as the flower girl and Chase as the ring bearer, Rachel and Phoebe as the bridesmaids, Ross and Joey as the groomsmen, and Chandler and Monica as bride and groom.

**AN: I really hate writing weddings, so they are really nervious...say their vows and I do, I do...blah, blah, blah...carry on...**

Tow months later Monica was starting to show, she was almost four months along now and the hormones were starting to really kick in. Monica took the day off work because she wasn't feeling to well. Chandler was at work while Zoe was at school and Chase stayed home with Monica.

It was lunch time; Monica was in the kitchen with Chase baking cookies. When the phone rang. Monica picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey Mon, it's Rachel..." She said in the reciever.

"Hey Rach what's up?" Monica asked as she ate some frozen cookie dough watching Chase roll the cookie dough in a ball and set it on the cookie sheet.

"Do you want to go shopping for baby stuff?" She asked excited

"Rach aren't you at work? And besides I got Chase, I don't think he will want to go." Monica said looking at Chase seeing that he must have ate some cookie dough because his mouth was covered in it. Monica grabbed a wash cloth and wipped his face.

"Come on Monica, it'll be fun." Rachel said smiling on the other end.

"...Find..." Monica caved in.

"Thank you, I'll come pick you up in ten...oh and Pete's coming okay bye." Rachel hung up before Monica could change her mind.

Monica's eyes got wide, she looked at the phone in her hands. She hung up and looked back at Chase. "Hey buddy we're going to go shopping with aunt Rachel okay." Monica said lifting Chase off the counter top that he was sitting on.

"Monica I don't wannna to go!" Chase whined.

"I know but...how about you go and when we get back home I will play trains with you." Monica said smiling down at the little boy.

"Okay!" He said excited.

Rachel came exactly the time she said...with Pete. She came up to the door and walked in "Monica?" Rachel yelled threw the house.

Monica came out of the kitchen eating one of her freshly baked cookies. She glared at Rachel. "You ready?" Rachel ask clearly not catching on to Monica's glare.

Monica looked at her "Why did you invite Pete?" She asked annoyed

"Because he called me yesterday and asked if I wanted to go out sometime. Well I said yeah..." She said smiling, Monica did not look happy "Ever sense that night I felt something, like there was something there. Well and your married now and expecting a kid so I figured you didn't like him anymore, so I thought i'll give it a try." Rachel said.

Monica walked closer to her "Do you remember what he did to me?" Monica asked.

Rachel hestitated "I know, but that's different..." Rachel said.

Chase came running out of the kitchen carring a cookie in each hand. He started running around the two fighting.

"How is that different?" Monica asked

She tried to think "...Well, because he's changed." Rachel said.

Monica sighed annoyed with Chase running around her at the moment. "Fine, whatever let's go." Monica said moving and grabbing Chase's shoes. "Chase! Please stop!" Monica said irritated.

Chase stopped and took another bite of his cookie. He walked over to Monica so she could put his shoes on for him.

Rachel started out the door with Chase behind her then Monica who locked the front door on her way out.

Rachel got back in the driver's seat with Pete in the passenger seat. Monica got in the back with Chase and buckled him into the seat while he was eating his cookie covered in chocolate.

Monica grabbed a wet wipe out of her bag and wiped his hands "Chase, how many cookies did you have?" Monica asked in a sweet voice. Chase just shrugged.

Pete couldn't help but watch Monica, and see that she had a wedding ring on her finger. He wondered if cheating on her was such a great idea. That could be his kid.

Monica could tell that Pete was starring at her; she felt very uncomfortable. She wanted Chandler with her. Why did she agree to come.

Rachel pulled up to the baby store. She realized it was only a couple blocks from Chandler's work.

Monica pulled out her phone and dialed Chandler's number. No anwser.

Rachel walked in with Pete close by, Monica held onto Chase's little hand.

Monica could feel herself being pulled towards the toy trains. "Chase hold on." She said walking the other direction.

"Mommm-mmmyyy!" Chase whined jumping up and down. Monica was shocked, that was the first time he called her mom. She couldn't help but smile. He found her weak spot.

"Fine." She said taking him over there.

Monica watched him looking at all the different kind of trains with interest.

"Monica?" Monica jumped and turned around.

"Dear God Pete, you scared me." Monica said.

Pete laughed "So how you been?" He asked stepping closer to her

Monica got very uncomforable "I-I'v been good." Monica said trying not to show how much she wanted to leave; backing up.

Monica's phone rang. She looked at it then at Pete "Excuse me." She turned around "Hello?"

"Hey honey you called? Sorry I was in a meeting." Chandler said

"Yeah, yeah. Umm..." Monica still couldn't think staight "Did you take your lunch brake yet?" She asked

"No, actually I was just about to, do you want to meet up? You got Chase right? You want to go grab some Pizza?" He asked.

"No honey, we are actually out with Rachel. We are just down the street from your work, Little Folks. Can you come down here?" She asked almost panicked.

Chandler sensed the panick in her voice "Yeah honey. What's wrong, are you okay?" He asked getting up from his desk and heading down the stairs.

Monica hestitated "Yeah, I'm just...I need your opinion on something." Moncia said. She didn't want to say 'No i'm not alright, my ex-boyfriend is here trying to hit on me. And i'm **very** uncomfortable.'

"Okay, I'll be right there." Chandler said heading out the door.

Monica hung up the phone. She turned to look for Chase. He wasn't there. She was panicking. "Chase?" She called for him.

She went over to Rachel "Rach have you seen Chase?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head "What do you think of this?" Rachel asked holding up a pretty little onesie that said 'My Auntie love's me'.

"Yeah beautiful Rach, but I really need to find Chase..." Monica said turning around. She spotted him walking in and out of clothes racks. She rushed over to him "Chase, you can't scare me like that again." She said crouching down in front of him and looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay, just...stay close to me okay?" Monica said.

He nodded

Monica stood back up. She immediately was met by Pete's eyes. "Who was on the phone?" He asked

"My husband." Monica said without hesitation.

Pete nodded. "I see that your pregnant, how far along are you?" He asked

"Almost four months." Monica nodded.

Pete stepped closer. "Do you know what your having?" He asked almost in a whisper as he stepped an inch closer.

"No...no I don't." Monica said taking a step back "I really don't feel comfortably right now Pete." Monica told him.

"Monica I just want to know what you've been up too." Pete said stepping closer again.

Monica swollowed "Excuse me." Monica said trying to walk away from him.

Pete grabbed her arm. "I believe she said to leave her alone." Both Monica and Pete turned toward the door to find Chandler standing there. He walked over to her. He grabbed Pete's hand and pushed it off Monica "Don't try hitting on my wife again." He warned turning back to Monica "Are you okay?" He asked touching her face.

"Daddy!" Chase came running over to Chandler.

Chandler picked him up "Excuse us." He said grabbing Monica's hand and walking away from Pete.

Rachel saw the whole seen from the other side of the store. She walked over to Pete "I can't believe you used me to get to her." She slapped him then walked out the front door. She hurried over to Monica "Monica!" She yelled catching up to her. "I'm sorry, you were right, he's a jerk." Rachel said sad.

"That's okay, I'll call you later." She said; then her, Chandler and Chase walked back to Chandler's building hand in hand.

-Today was December 14th. Just about a week until Monica's due date. December 22nd.

She had everything she would need for the baby when it comes. Monica was sitting on the couch with Zoe flipping threw the channels. "There's nothing on Zoe..." Monica said now flipping threw the chinese stations.

Zoe looked at Monica "When are the boys suppose to come back?" Zoe asked. It's been an hour sense Chandler and Chase went to go pick up dinner.

Monica looked at her watch. "I don't know..." She said. Monica felt a sudden urge of pain go threw her stomch "OWWWW!" She winced holding her stomach hoping it will stop. "Call your dad."

Zoe hurried and grabbed the phone. Chandler showed her a couple months ago how to use a phone properly in case there was an emergancy, and left a list of number's by the phone so she would know which one to call. She dialed Chandler's number.

"Hello?" He said walking back to his car with chinese in his hands.

"Daddy! Mom is hurting!" Zoe said looking at Monica. They started calling her mom when Monica started to show signs of pregnancy. She couldn't be happier.

Monica reached out for the phone "Let me see the phone." Zoe handed it to her. "Chandler the baby is coming!" She said as another contraction came.

Chandler stopped in his tracks. "Chandler?" Monica said threw the phone. Chandler started walking again, faster, picking up speed. Chase tried to keep up with him. He jumped in the car, Chase did the same and buckled up. "Alright, put Zoe back on the line." Chandler said.

Monica gave the phone back to Zoe. "Zoe, I'm on my way home, but until I get there I'm going to need you to do me a huge favor sweetie. I need you to try to keep Monica calm. Okay? It's going to be okay, I'm on my way." Chandler said driving in and out of traffic.

"Okay." Zoe said then hung up. She turned to Monica "He is on his way...Stay calm..." Zoe said

Chandler looked back at Chase "Buddy Mom is having the baby tonight so you and Zoe will have to stay with Joey."

"We can't see the baby?" He asked

"You will, but it's going to be awhile until the baby get's here." He explained.

He called the gang and told them. Joey would meet them at the hospial. Chandler pulled up to the house and jumped out "Stay in the car." He told Chase. He ran into the house and saw Monica with Zoe by her side. "Zoe get in the car, please." He said. Zoe nodded and went to the car. He rushed over to Monica and held her hand "I'm here. Did your water brake yet?" He asked

"NO!" Monica yelled as another contraction came and went.

"Alright let's go have this baby!" He yelled over Monica screaming. He helped her up. And made his way to the car. As Monica stood up there was a splash. They stopped and looked down "My water broke..." Monica said worried.

"Lets go!" Chandler yelled and continued walking.

When they got to the hospital they saw everyone standing there. Joey wished them luck as he took Zoe and Chase away.

In the delivery room Chandler was holding Monica's hand as another contraction hit.

"Alright, we're ready to push." The Doctor said putting on his gloves.

Chandler held Monica's back up while she started pushing. "Come on honey just a little more!" Chandler encouraged Monica.

"The baby's crowning." The Doctor informed them.

"One more push Mon." Chandler said seeing the baby's shoulder's next

"UGHHH!" Monica pushed once more.

"Congratulations." The Doctor said bringing the baby into view. "A baby boy." He smiled and handed him off to the nurse to clean him up.

After the nurse cleaned him up she handed him back to Monica to hold. They smiled down at the baby.

"What are we going to name him?" Chandler asked in a whisper

Monica looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Preston..."She looked down at the little boundle in her arms "Preston James Bing." She smiled.

Chandler kissed her sweaty forehead "I love it." He smiled

An hour later Joey brought back Zoe and Chase to meet their little brother.

Everyone was in the room Chandler was holding Ryan while Zoe and Chase looked at him "He is really tiny. Were we that tiny?" Chase ask

Chandler nodded "Yeah, you were both this tiny." He smiled.

"How did he get out of mommy's tummy?" Chase asked curious.

Chandler looked at Monica with wide eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Final Chapter hope you guys like it!**

*3 years later*

Zoe 10, Chase 6, Preston 3...

"Hike!" Chase said as he got the football from Chandler. Chandler ran to the other side of the yard with Preston in his arms. Ross came running toward the Bings with his son right behind him and Joey.

Chase threw the ball as far as he could to his dad. Chandler put Preston down. The ball bounced on the floor and Preston grabbed it "Run buddy!" Chandler cheered.

Preston giggled and ran the wrong way. Ross picked up his two year old son Ryan and just stood there "Not again..."

He walked over to his wife. Rachel, and sat down on the porch swing next to her.

Joey looked at Chase "I'll race you to the sandwich's."

Chase took off running. While Joey waited for an anwser "That's not fair! I'm telling your mom!" He said running after him.

Chandler tried to chase down Preston who was running straight for Monica. "Mommy!" He giggled. Monica turned around just in time to see Chandler pick him up, and blew on his tummy that made a funny noise. Preston laughed.

Phoebe came out of the sliding glass door with her new born baby girl Molly. She went over to her husband "Joey slow down, the food's not going anywhere." She told him "Here take your daughter while I go help Monica." She said handing her off to Joey.

Chandler put Preston down and went over to the grill to continue flipping the hotdogs and hamburgers. Monica went over to him "Looks great babe." She said kissing his cheek then went inside to check on the rest of the food.

Zoe was in the kitchen stirring the mac'n'cheese when Monica walked in. "How's it looking Zoe?" She asked as she went over to her.

"Good."

Phoebe got the plates and forks out and brought them outside.

"Honey go tell everyone it's time to eat please." Monica told Zoe as she finished cooking the food.

Zoe went outside "It's time to eat!" She yelled at everyone.

Everybody grabbed a plate and went over to Chandler who put a hamburger or a hotdog on their plate.

After everyone ate it was starting to get dark. Everyone got blankets out to sit on and the kids got flashlights so they could play flash light tag.

Monica was talking to Phoebe "Do you know where Chandler is?" She asked looking around her backyard.

"No sorry, I haven't seen him." Phoebe said.

"Okay." Monica walked inside the house to check. She didn't find him. She decided to check the garage. Sure enough he was in there. With Ross, and Joey drinking a couple beers. "Great idea guys..." Monica said walking over to Chandler "Get drunk _then_ light the fireworks." She said sarcasticly. "You guys ready?" She then asked.

"Yeah babe, we'll be out in a minute." Chandler said then kissing her.

Monica pulled away. "Your breath really smells." She said taking the beer from him "Come on everyones waiting."

They nodded and sat their beers down on the table. They all headed outside to the backyard.

Rachel sat on the porch swing with Ryan in her lap prepared to cover his ears. Phoebe sat inside with Molly and watched from the window. Zoe and Chase sat on the blanket in the grass and guessed the color the next firework would be. Monica sat down at the table outside with Preston in her lap. All watching there husbands, daddy's, and Uncles light off the fireworks on the fourth of July.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed the story :)**


End file.
